jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Velociraptor (novel canon)
Velociraptor is a of dromaeosaurid theropod dinosaur from the Late Cretaceous period which inhabited what is now the Mongolia China border. This species, now called Achillobator giganticus, was originally classified as a Velociraptor ''when ''Jurassic Park was written. Velociraptor was man sized and with its feathers, it bore a very bird-like appearance. It had a long claw ("terrible claw") on its foot, 6in long, which was probably used as a weapon. The species holotype was discovered in 1989, however fossils from the area had already suggested the animal's existance. In the books, the raptors made only roaring, snarling and hissing noises. Like in the novels there is also evidence that when prey was abundant they would hunt as a group. Though they did not always get along; one raptor fossil shows fatal damage to the brain that came from the jaws of another Velociraptor. More real-life information: Achillobator on Wikipedia. Jurassic Park Series Velociraptor '' played a major role as the antagonists in both novels of Michael Crichton. But the ''Velociraptors ''that are shown in the movies and the novels are much larger than the animals of the genus ''Velociraptor. These animals can better be seen as misclassified '' Achillobator giganticus'', which better matches the size requirements while still meeting the location the DNA originated in the novels. Jurassic Park novel Velociraptors are the first dinosaurs to escape. They had found a hidden place to nest and the number of raptors rose quickly. Before every one on the island left they had to check how many raptors there were. But they "migrated" away before they could and the island was destroyed. Before this, after the backup generator failed, the captive raptors escaped and some of the raptors, after chasing Ellie Sattler and Robert Muldoon, killing Henry Wu and Arnold, they found the children in the computer room. Grant came to rescue the children, and they ran through the computer room and the nursery and into the hatching lab. The kids ran into another room and Grant had them lock the door. It was here Grant found a toxic liquid chemical and injected it into some dinosaur eggs, then rolled them in front of the raptors. One raptor ate it and started dying from the poison, the second tore it open and killed it. It ate one of the poisoned egg and died of poisoning; the last heard his radio as Sattler was trying to talk to him, but Grant was able to inject the syringe directly in the tail with the toxin. The raptors in the book could also change the color of their skin, much like a chameleon and like the Carnotaurus''es in the second novel. Classification The ''Velociraptor''s of the first novel aren't misclassified ''Deinonychus, ''but rather misclassified V. mongoliensis''. *Because the amber, which contained the Raptor DNA, was found in China, the Velociraptor species of Jurassic Park are called 'mongoliensis'. This is in reality also the name of the of the Velociraptor genus. *''Deinonychus'' didn't lived in Asia, so this Chinese amber could only contain raptor-DNA from Velociraptor mongoliensis ''or Achillobator giganticu''s. Because of the size of the Raptors are consitantly described at a high of 6ft or roughly 2m, as well as having a two foot long head, these descriptors more closely match Achillobator, which at the time Jurassic Park was written was an unnamed and undescribed specimen of Velociraptor. It wouldn't be until 1989, when an expedition into Mongolia produced a more complete skeleton, that it was realized that that tooth and sickle bone already found actually belonged to a new species. However, it would be a decade, in 1999, that the fossils were described and named Achillobator giganticus. *These facts make it likely that the Raptors within the novel are more likely misclassified Achillobator giganticus than true Velociraptor mongoliensis ''or any hybrid thereof. The Lost World novel In the Jurassic Park novel, ''Velociraptor cared for their young and only killed an infant that had been raised in the nursery, probably because it smelled like human scent. In The Lost World novel their behavior is somewhat different; they don't care for the young or each other, apparently because, as relatively intelligent creatures, they were created but had no predecessors to learn proper pack behavior from. It seems social dynamics beyond hunting are beyond them. The prion plague DX that was running rampant on Isla Sorna may be the reason why these raptors behaved so differently. The raptors were first seen by Ian Malcolm, Richard Levine, and Jack Thorne, when they were in the High Hide. Malcolm talked to Thorne about how vicious they were. Then, while Howard King was walking through some tall grass, trying to escape from the island, he was ambushed and killed by a pack of Velociraptor''s. Later, while Kelly, Arby, and Levine were in the High Hide, together, the ''Velociraptor pack attacked them, yet again, using their sickle-shaped killing toe claws to climb up the High Hide, in order to reach their prey. Eddie Carr attempted to deter them by hitting them on the snouts with a metal bar, but one of the Raptors then tugged on the metal bar, causing Eddie to fall down to the ground, where the Pack then promptly killed him. Afterwards, Sarah Harding teamed up with Kelly, to tranquilize a Raptor, while riding on a motorcycle. Kelly held the rifle. After several missed shots, she finally managed to hit the raptor, knocking it, unconscious. Later on, when the team were in a Convenience Store, the Raptors attacked the Store, attempting to get at the humans. One of them stuck its head through, nearly killing Levine. However, Kelly then managed to save the day, by finding an air vent, for them to crawl through. They then followed through with Kelly's plan, and they escaped the island, and returned back home, on a ship. Jurassic Park inspired games The Lost World: Jurassic Park video game In The Lost World: Jurassic Park video game, Velociraptor is a playable character. They appear as they do in the novels, the info screen of this level shows that these raptors are 2 meters long; which shows that they belong to the mongoliensis species. The raptor must escape an abandoned InGen facility into a forest were a forest fire rages, while facing numerous dinosaurs and hunters. However, their physical appearance still resembles the Deinonychus, which also appears in the game's later levels. Jurassic Park III: Park Builder The Velociraptor''s that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder are 2 meters long. So these are real ''V. mongoliensis rather than misclassified Deinonychus. References External links *[http://dinosaurs.wikia.com/wiki/Velociraptor Velociraptor on Dinopedia] Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (novel) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:Feathered Dinosaurs Category:Dromaeosaurs Category:Featured Articles Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs of Asia Category:Villains Category:1990 Category:1994 Category:1997 Category:2001 Category:Carnivores Category:Small Carnivores Category:Reptiles Category:Redirects Category:Villains Category:Novel Canon Category:Main Antagonists Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaur Combinations Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs